Normal
by Fabled Assassin
Summary: Having grown suspicious or Raven and how secretive she was, Robin and the rest of the Titans follow and discover she was leading a normal life. But they are shocked to discover that not only was Raven in a relationship with someone they didn't know, but she was also in a relationship with Jinx! DO NOT EXPECT UPDATES PLEASE! I mostly made this story out of sheer boredom.


Everything was quiet at night, for once, in Jump City. No H.I.V.E. robbing stores, no villains terrorising the citizens, nothing. For a week, nothing has happened and the Titan's were taking full advantage of the peace. It was rare that heroes would get time off for an extended period.

Inside the Com Room, each Titan was present as they each did their own thing. Cyborg, a half-man half-machine teen that literally has most of his body replaced with electronics, was playing a game with his best friend, Beastboy, a green boy that could shapeshift into any animal he can think of. Just like every other time they played a game together, Cyborg was kicking Beastboy's ass.

Robin, the fearless leader of the Titan's who was dressed in bright red and green, was sitting at a computer. He alway's had the bad habit of working too hard, a trait that he subsequently learned from his old teacher, the Batman. Floating around him was Starfire, an alien girl with a bright and bubbly personality. While she has lived on Earth and with her friends for nearly a year, she was still fascinated with every little thing that she sees, which includes Robin's work.

The last member of the team was Raven, a girl that does everything to stay as emotionless as she can. When you look at her, you could easily mistake her for a goth but she is actually a regular girl that like's dark things. Right now, she was sitting on the couch, on the opposite side of Cyborg and Beastboy, contently reading a book as she blocked all the noise that she could hear.

Just as she finally got into her book, the alarms in the Tower came to life and blared a noise so loud that it made everyone jump a little in surprise. "NO!" shouted Beastboy, gripping his hair, "I was so close to winning!"

"Dude!" Cyborg shouted as he slapped Beastboy on the back of the head, "You were nowhere near close!"

Robin typed in a few things as he stopped the alarm, "Odd, looks like its the H.I.V.E. Trio again. And it looks as though they're robbing Jump City Museum for some reason"

"What would they need from there?" asked Cyborg as security footage of the H.I.V.E. Trio wreaking havoc at the museum appeared on the big screen, allowing everyone to see.

"Doesn't matter right now," said Robin, standing up with a serious expression, "Let's stop them, Titan's GO!"

In Jump City Museum, three very well known criminal's were either destroying anything they could see or they were just taking what they thought would give them a lot of money. The first person was a small bald boy who was wearing a green outfit. This was Gizmo, and as his name suggests, he was good with technology, this being shown as he flies around on a jet-pack as said jet-pack uses a net to catch anything of value.

As he flew around, a rather large man came bursting through the wall, destroying dozens of historic items as he did. His name was Mammoth, and extremely strong man that could knock down buildings if he tried. While he is strong and hard headed at times, he is also hungry and will even leave in the middle of a fight just to go and eat.

Last but not least was Jinx, the leader of the H.I.V.E. Trio, who was standing in front of a mirror while wearing a lot of jewellery. Just like Gizmo, her name suggests her power, which is Bad Luck. Not only is her power unique, but she also had neon pink hair which was styled like two horns which made her stand out. What was odd was that she actually suited the look rather well.

Looking around, Jinx frowned. While it was alway's fun to rob places and terrorise the people, it was a little odd how quiet everything was. Usually, a certain group of heroes would have shown up by now.

"There they are!" shouted a voice that made Jinx groan in annoyance, easily recognising it to be Robin, "Get them!"

_'Of course, they had to appear when I thought they were late,' _thought Jinx as she saw Starfire fly at her. "Just my luck," she then muttered before dodging the alien girl's attack with a cartwheel to the side. Seeing that she missed, Starfire fired a few starbolts but Jinx counted as she snapped her fingers, sending a wave of pink energy that stopped the starbolts. Snapping her fingers again, another wave of energy flew at Starfire, too fast for her to dodge as it slammed into her.

A starbolt, which Jinx managed to miss, flew and slammed into Jinx which in turn slammed her into a wall. Pink energy flowed from her into the wall which caused it to start falling towards Starfire, aiming to crush her under the debris. Thankfully, this was stopped as the wall was encased in black energy that held it in place. Jinx knew which hero that this power belonged to. And as if it voiced her thoughts, a large bird creature rose from the ground before shrinking into Raven, "That's not very nice," she said, glaring at the pinkette.

"Whoever said I was?' replied Jinx, watching as Starfire floated into the air again. Her fists and eyes glowing pink, Jinx glared back at Raven, "Now it's your turn to hit the ground!"

However, just as they were about to fight, Mammoth came crashing through another wall as he grappled with a green gorilla. Halting their movement, Mammoth punched Beastboy in the stomach, causing the changeling to double over slightly. Then he lifted both fists and slammed them into Beastboy's head and then into the ground before grabbing him and throwing him away with all his strength. "Ha!" shouted Mammoth, "Take that you damn dirty ape!"

A large blue beam of energy then shot into Mammoth, courtesy of Cyborg, "Nobody calls BB a dirty ape except me!" Seeing that Mammoth was struggling against his Sonic Cannon, Cyborg grinned at his imminent victory, at least that was until his cannon stopped working and he could feel someone doing something to his back. "Aw hell! Not again!"

"That's right Shit-Stain!" said a happy Gizmo, tinkering with Cyborg's wiring, "The fact that I can do this proves you Titan's are as dumb as ever!"

"Think again!" said Cyborg making Gizmo a little confused until he was suddenly electrocuted. The amount of electricity that coursed through him was enough to short-circuit his jet-pack and send him flying away. Before he could say anything, Mammoth appeared behind him, holding a pillar from the museum and swung it into Cyborg's back, destroying the pillar in the process as the hero hit the ground.

As he was about to hurt Cyborg some more, Robin used his extendable staff as a pole-vault and kicked Mammoth in the chin before swinging the staff around and tripping the large villain. The second Mammoth was off his feet, Robin threw three bird-a-rang's at Jinx, who had her back to him as she fought against both Starfire and Raven. Two flew past her, exploding in her face and causing a smoke screen to appear, blocking everyone's vision. The third landed on her back, exploding with enough force to launch her forward and right into Starfire's awaiting fist, knocking her unconscious.

"One down," said Raven, seeing Gizmo fly into the room with his jet-pack fixed, whilst capturing Starfire with the net from his jet-pack. Looking ahead, she could also see Mammoth holding onto one of Robin's legs as he swung him around, while also using Robin to fight Cyborg and Beastboy. Sighing, she said, "I could have been reading my book"

Seeing that Gizmo was flying from room to room, Raven used her powers to lift a bunch of objects in his path. The small villain saw what was happening and weaved his way through the air, dodging everything in his path. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see that Raven was leading him to fly straight into a wall. When she heard the impact, Raven cringed a little but then smirked when she saw Gizmo on the ground and unconscious.

Going over to Starfire, who was still in the net, she quickly helped her out, "Thank you, Friend-Raven," said Starfire with a smile.

"No problem," Raven replied with a nod.

Hearing a crash, both Raven and Starfire looked to see Mammoth unconscious as he fell on top of Beastboy, who was flailing his arms around in pain, "Get this guy off me!" shouted BB.

Raven actually smirked, finding the situation amusing. Robin gave his own smile as he crossed his arms, "Well, that was easy. Even for them"

"Let's us do the celebration of victory!" cheered Starfire, getting grins from both Cyborg and Beastboy and a nod from Robin. Raven sighed, hoping to go back to the tower so that she could read her book. But, she guessed she could stay with her friends as they all go to that Pizza place they all liked. They do make really good pizza.

"Wait, where's Jinx?" asked Beastboy, noticing the lack of bright pink hair next to the tied up Mammoth and Gizmo. He quickly changed into a green bloodhound and began to sniff around as everyone else looked around.

"How could she have gotten away?" Robin said with narrowed eyes. He was sure he tied Jinx up with the others and that she was still unconscious. Mammoth and Gizmo clearly didn't do anything as they were still knocked out. He also doubted that someone came in and took her away or he would have noticed. "Can we check the security camera's to see where she went?" Robin asked Cyborg.

The metal man shook his head. "I would if I could but the fight took out every camera in the building," Cyborg said, idly hearing Robin curse lightly.

Beastboy whined in his dog form and changed back. "I couldn't find anything either. Her scent just ends here and there is no one else that I could smell."

"She'll probably be in hiding for now," Raven said, getting Robins attention, "I doubt that we'll see her again for a while. She is smarter than we give her credit for... sometimes."

Starfire floated over with a worried look, "Can we still do the celebrations?"

Robin sighed, "Sorry but I'm not. You guys can still go but I'm going to see if I can find Jinx somewhere." With that, he walked out of the museum leaving his team to whatever it is that they wanted to do.

"Come on BB, let's get these guys to the prison, then we can go for pizza afterwards," Cyborg said, lifting Gizmo by his hood and holding the little bald villain like a bag. Beastboy just nodded but groaned when he realised that he was carrying Mammoth.

"Dude, every time!" he shouted as he turned into a gorilla. With a bit of effort showing on his face, Beastboy just managed to lift Mammoth onto his shoulder. Turning to the girls, Beastboy asked, "You guy's coming? Pizza's on lug-nut here."

Starfire nodded happily, alway's excited to hang out with her friends. She flew over to the two and turned back to Raven, "Friend-Raven? Are you joining us?"

"Not tonight," Raven said with a shake of her head. "I've got plans." Without another word, Raven sunk into the floor and disappeared.

"She has plans?" asked Beastboy with confusion, "As in outside the tower? Do you think it's with other people?"

Knowing that it was not a good idea, Cyborg said, "Dude, just leave her alone. You know how she gets when we try to pry into her personal life. She'll literally and figuratively kill you if she finds you snooping around."

* * *

A couple of hours later and most of the team were back in the comm room doing what they were doing earlier. Although this time, Robin was looking over the security footage of the museum. You could clearly see the frustration on his face as he found no trace of Jinx anywhere. It was almost like she just vanished into thin air. And as he continued to look through the footage, there was nothing that could explain her disappearance.

With an annoyed sigh, he placed his elbows on the table and leaned his head in his hands trying to come up with an explanation. Starfire stood next to him with a worried look. She never liked seeing her friend this troubled. It made her sad when she knows she can't do anything to make him happy again.

"Robin, come on, give it a break," Cyborg said as he won another game. "Hey, Star? Can you take over?" Starfire nodded as she floated over and took the controller from Cyborg. Beastboy gained a glint in his eyes as he began to believe he could beat her at the game they were playing.

"I just feel like I'm missing something," Robin said, still staring intently at the computer screen. "Wait..." he muttered more to himself as he thought he saw something.

Cyborg leaned down to get a clearer view of the screen. "Finally see something?" he asked, seeing the footage of Raven fighting Jinx.

In the security footage, Jinx was just knocked into a wall by Starfire's starbolt. The wall exploded and was about to fall onto Jinx until Raven used her magic to stop the debris. Just as they were about to fight, Mammoth came crashing through the wall with Beastboy as a gorilla.

"There, did you see it?" asked Robin, pausing the footage.

Shaking his head, Cyborg asked, "See what? Beastboy getting his ass kicked like usual?" He pointed at Beastboy just as the green Titan lost the game to Starfire and began to shout in disbelief.

"This," Robin said as he replayed the footage. "Here, right after Mammoth comes through the wall."

"Still don't see it."

"When Mammoth comes through the wall, Raven stops the debris from hitting Jinx," Robin explained, seeing the debris float near Jinx before dropping harmlessly on the ground. "She had the perfect chance and she didn't take it. There was even a pipe right next to her so she could have used it to wrap around Jinx."

Cyborg watched the footage and hummed in thought. "Maybe she thought it would badly hurt Jinx? We've all had moments like that, stopping the bad guys from getting too hurt."

"Maybe," Robin said in an unsure tone as he let the footage play out. Not even a few seconds later, the camera was destroyed by Jinx using a hexbolt. "Where's Raven? Maybe she can explain what happened."

"She's not here," Beastboy said loudly from his place on the couch.

Robin raised an eyebrow and turned to Cyborg for answers. "We don't know where she is, she just said she had plans and left once we were done at the museum," Cyborg explained. He then watched as the Titans leader typed a few things on the computer, making a map appear on the screen. "You're trying to find her by using the GPS on her communicator, aren't you?"

"I was," Robin replied with a frown as the screen flashed 'Location Unknown'. "She must have turned it off for some reason."

Patting the colourful leader on the shoulder, Cyborg walked back to the large and comfortable couch. "Just wait until tomorrow morning. She'll probably come back during the night when we're all asleep." Robin didn't answer as he continued to stare at the screen.

Cyborg just sighed as he sat down, thinking that Robin should learn to relax and have more trust in his friends sometimes. Even he knows that if Raven did turn off her communicator then it was probably for a very good reason.

* * *

The next morning, Cyborg stood outside the doors of the comm room. He was leaning against the wall and was listening to the very loud argument in the room next door between Raven and Robin.

Behind him, both Starfire and Beastboy stood with confused looks. "What is happening?" asked Starfire, looking afraid to even go near the doors let alone go into the room. From where she stood she can hear things being thrown around.

Cyborg sighed and answered. "Well, Raven didn't come home last night and only just got back around ten-fifteen minutes ago. Robin, instead of saying 'hey' or 'good morning', decided to interrogate her about where she was last night."

"Did she answer the question?" asked Beastboy.

"Not really. From what I can hear, all she said was that it was private. Then he began to question her about not capturing Jinx last night in the museum and if she let Jinx go," Cyborg said as they all heard another smash. "That was when things started breaking."

"Shouldn't we help our friends?" asked Starfire.

All three of them jumped back when the doors opened and Robin was thrown threw. Looking closely, all three of them could clearly see that his costume was torn in places and that he had multiple bruises. Turning their heads towards the comm room, they all saw Raven standing in front of the couch, glaring at Robin. "Good morning?" Cyborg said to Raven. She snapped her glare to him before sighing.

"I'm going back out. Only call me if I'm needed," she said before disappearing into a portal.

They all stayed quiet as Starfire helped Robin up. "So," Beastboy began, breaking the silence, "How'd it go?"

"What do you think?" Robin sarcastically said back before sighing to himself. "I probably could have handled that better."

"Yeah, no duh," Cyborg said as they all went into the kitchen. He looked around the room and noticed that it was just plates and glasses that were smashed, not the TV thankfully. "You need to have more trust in her. What she does in her own time is her own business and has nothing to do with us." Turning back around to look at Robin, Cyborg noticed he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Turning around again, he saw Robin at the same computer he was on last night. "You didn't," Cyborg asked in disbelief.

Beastboy looked between Cyborg and Robin, "What? What did he do?"

"You put a tracker on her, didn't you?"

As the computer was finding the tracker, Robin stood, "I need to find out what's going on with her and where's she's been going." The computer beeped a few times as a map appeared on the TV, showing a red dot in the middle of Jump City. "There she is. Let's go."

"Yeah, I don't think this is a good idea," Beastboy said as they all followed Robin. "She's probably not going to forgive us for this."

A few minutes later and they were all in Jump City. Robin was riding his motorcycle, Beastboy was flying as a hawk, and Starfire was carrying Cyborg. It didn't take long for them to reach Raven's tracker location, which was in an apartment building for some reason. "Are we in the right place?" asked Starfire, unsure if this was right or not.

They all looked confused. "Tracker say's she's in this building," Robin said as Beastboy read the names and door numbers.

"Dude's I don't recognise anyone here," he said while crossing his arms. Getting an idea, Beastboy changed into a bloodhound again and sniffed around.

"Good idea," Robin said, seeing that Beastboy was trying to find Raven's scent. Beastboy stopped and barked before running into the building. "He's found her, let's go!" Following the green dog, they all climbed the stairs to the top floor and stopped. Beastboy sniffed the door a couple of times to make sure he got the right apartment. Once he was sure, he changed back and nodded to Robin.

Robin walked up to the door and hesitated for a moment, debating in his head if he should do this. His mind resolved, he raised his fist and knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds before he heard someone walk up to the door. The footsteps were definitely heavier than Raven's so, just in case, Robin let his hand hover over his bo-staff.

The team practically held their breathes as the door finally opened, only to reveal a normal looking blond man around the age of twenty. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. What caught Robin's attention was that the man had three scars/birthmarks on each cheek. The man looked at each Titan as they all stared back, not sure what to do.

Finally, the man sighed and turned around, "Rae! It's for you!"

"What? Why would it be for me?" a familiar voice said from within the apartment. Once they saw who the voice belonged to, each Titan stared in shock as they saw Raven walk up to them with wide eyes. What shocked them was the fact she was wearing normal clothes. Regular jeans with a couple of holes here and there and a light purple long-sleeved shirt. Regaining her senses, Raven narrowed her eyes, "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Raven?! Is that really you?!" Beastboy asked in shock. "You look... Normal!"

Growling in anger, Raven stepped aside, "Just get in here already before someone sees you!"

They all walked in one by one but Cyborg stopped just before entering. He looked at Raven and said, "I am really sorry about all this. I tried to tell Rob to just leave you be but you know how he is."

Raven nodded a little. She knew the team were probably just concerned about her and that it was just Robin that was insisting on invading her privacy with the rest of the team following. Stepping inside, Cyborg took a second to look at his surroundings. The living room, which everyone was in right now, was rather spacious. A long L-shaped black leather couch sat in the corner with a large tv in the opposite corner. A bookshelf lined the wall next to the tv filled with all sorts of books, some of which Cyborg knew were Ravens. The room connected to a long hallway that would have obviously lead to the bedrooms and such. There was a window right behind the couch and it had an impressive view of the T-Tower that was a distance away.

"Nice place," Cyborg couldn't help but mutter as he sat on the couch. It had enough room that it held all four of them as Raven stood opposite, having a look of anger. The man that answered the door walked in with a tray that had multiple glasses of water on it and placed it on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch.

Seeing that no one was saying anything, or were wanting to say anything, the man decided to start. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He shook hands with each Titan as they introduced themselves. He already knew their names but it was polite to do so anyway. "I'll be honest, I was expecting you all to show up sooner. I guess Rae was better at covering her tracks than I thought."

Raven twitched at that and she lightly glared at the man who just laughed a little. She opened her mouth to say something but the noise of the front door opening made her stop and groan. "Why now?" she whined lightly as she knew who that would be.

"They were going to find out at some point," Naruto commented with a shrug.

Turning towards the door, each of the Titan's eyes widened when they saw a person with a familiar head of neon pink hair walk in. Her hair was flowing down her back as she wore a black short dress that ended just above her knees and a short-sleeved dark purple open coat with black high heels. She didn't seem to notice anyone in the room as she said, "Hey, sorry I'm late." When she looked and saw the Titans she froze and said, "Ah, well this can't be good."

* * *

**-Author's Note-**

DO NOT EXPECT ANOTHER UPDATE. This was just one of a few stories I came up with and made in my spare time and I am not really expecting to continue this.

I might make a chapter later or I might not.

Also, I am still working on 'Happiness' just REALLY SLOWLY. Honestly, it is just a fight scene I am struggling with but I have made good progress on the newest chapter. I will do my best on making progress but I don't have any idea when it will be uploaded.

Thank you all for reading. If you have any questions then please feel free to PM me and I will do my best to answer.


End file.
